


Meteor

by goldkirk



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angsty poem about rose/ten because of reasons, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkirk/pseuds/goldkirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose's thoughts after Doomsday. Fairly raw emotionally, though polished around the edges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meteor

You fell suddenly into my life,  
Like a meteor, flaming bright  
You were like no other in the entire world  
(or even the universe).  
You saved my life, and I saved the world  
And you laughed and said we were even.  
Then you took me by the hands,  
And dragged me off, until  
We stopped by your strange blue box  
And you told me to go on in.  
Well I went in all right,  
And came right back out again, too.  
(You were trying not to laugh, but  
I guess you weren't trying very hard.)  
And then you led me back in and  
Took me off to see the stars.  
I'd never imagined that such beauty,  
Such glorious light, could exist.  
And you showed me the universe—  
The light and the dark,  
The right and the wrong,  
And everything in between.  
You taught me  
That there is so much more to life—  
So much more—  
And that I was kinder than I felt,  
Smarter than I thought,  
And stronger than I looked.  
You took my hand and we ran away,  
Into the stars, into the night.  
But nothing lasts forever  
And one day, even though we did everything we possibly could  
To stop it from happening,  
The universe ripped me from your arms,  
And tore you from my life  
And I  
Have never died more  
Than I did  
In that moment  
When my reason for breathing was gone.


End file.
